Jasper x Peridot
by SweetMeMow
Summary: lmao a really bad fic I wrote. Human au
1. Chapter 1

They said you'd know as soon as the time runs out and you see them. It was a countdown, from the moment you're born it appears. Everyone had it on their wrists. At least those who haven't met their other half. In other words, a soulmate. Peridot never believed it to be true. "How can a single person, be your perfect match out of billions of unique people?" she thought. For all she knows the one she destined to be with her is arrogant or difficult. Rejecting your soulmate was looked down upon but she could care less. After all, her whole life has been nothing but solitude and work. Her everyday life consisted of being employed under the Diamond Corporation. Specifically under the liege of Yellow Diamond. Each morning she'd get up and dress in a very simple black and green outfit. Styling her hair into a prism fashion the short woman rushed to the next task. Next she'd have coffee and toast, brush her teeth, and leave. This morning however she was late. Never before had she ever been tardy in her entire life! Her alarm had run low on batteries. Peridot cursed to herself. "This is just fantastic", she said aloud. "I knew I should've bought a more efficient one." It was fall season and the weather seemed rather pleasant as she looked out the window. Rushing out and locking the door she nearly tripped on her way down the stairs. Her loft apartment was a nice place with ordinary people. Her neighbor who would smoke outside on the corner laughed. "It seems you are behind today, eh Peridot?" A lady with cream skin and a peach pixie hair cut leaned against a pole. The slim lady put the cigarette back up to her lips. Then, she blew out a puff of smoke. "And here I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Real funny, Pearl. I haven't the time to chat so see you around" Peridot said in a rush. As she ran down the street she stumbled into someone. This person was rather strong. She knew this the moment she ran into her. "Oh my stars." She thought. The small lady looked up. She was rather tall, and her hair platinum blonde. The physique of her was muscular and skin a deep tan. It appeared she had Vitiligo. Immediately she backed up as fast as possible. There stood an intimidating woman glowering at her. "I-uh, I'm sorry!" she squeaked out. Peridot started to run in order to not be late. "Hey wait!" the woman barked. Peridot didn't have time for this. She just wanted to work. "What a cruddy morning" she said aloud. The woman tried to go after her. However, it was in vain as Peridot got lost in a sea of people. Said woman looked at her wrist. The time was at zero. "Such a shame." She muttered. Perhaps, she'd see her again. The direction she ran off into is toward the Diamond Corporation. Jasper once worked there. Until she got bored of sitting around doing nothing. No, she wanted excitement, a rush of adrenaline. Yes, the rest of her life she would do what she loves. Even so, with that being said her little soul mate will never know. The fit woman chuckled to herself. With that, she proceeded to be blend and move with the crowd.

Meanwhile, in a cubicle of the Diamond Corporation a diligent woman was typing away. Peridot sighed, she barely punched in on time. "I'll have to make a checklist of things to replace now." Peridot stated. Thinking back to this morning she shuddered. "I wonder what they could have wanted. Probably to extort me or something." Peridot thought. Just then a silver voice spoke. "Oh, hello Peridot." This person sounded familiar. She turned around and there stood a woman with a slender build. Her eyes deep blue and hair dark black. It was Lapis. "Lapis? What are you doing here? Are you no longer under Blue Diamond?" she questioned. "Hmm, yes. I was transferred." She replied. "So, how are-"She cut herself off. Her mild expression changed to a curious and quizzical one. "Hey, Peridot, your countdown." She said pointing to her wrist. "It's at zero. Have you finally met your soulmate?" she whispered with a bit of excitement. The smaller woman's eyes widened and looked at her wrist quickly. She gasped, had she really run into her soulmate? Peridot stared blankly at her wrist not knowing how to feel. "Peridot? Hellooo? Are you alright?" Lapis said with concern faintly lacing her voice. Peridot tugged her sleeve down. "What are they like? Are they-" She was suddenly cut off. Her mouth being covered by Peridot's dainty hands. "Damn it Lapis you clod." she whispered with urgency. "I don't want anyone here knowing." Peridot then took her little hand off her face. "What why, it's your soulmate." She said with worry. "That's the thing Lapis. I don't know who it is nor do I care." Peridot stated bluntly. Lapis was slightly shocked at this. She didn't know and was also indifferent about it. "Listen to me Lapis, you aren't to speak of this again." Said woman nodded softly. "Very well, I won't say anything." Inside her mind Peridot was relieved. "I appreciate it. Now then, where are you supposed to be?" she questioned. "Oh, I'm actually right next to you. I was going to the break room for a cup of coffee until I saw you just now." "Really?" Peridot replied. "Do you wish to still go for one? I would like to speak with you about something." Now, Lapis was slightly taken aback. Peridot was rather independent and kept to herself. "Sure, what is it?" Lapis responded. "I'd rather…speak about it when we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

The pair walked to the break room. Inside it typically consisted of what such a room would have. The table was a modern sleek black one. The ceramic tile made their footsteps more amplified. Lapis grabbed two cups and poured the coffee. Getting the creamer out of the fridge she asked, "How much? Just a bit or really sweet?" "Just to the point where I can still taste a hint of bitterness." Peridot replied. "Alright then." Peridot pulled out two chairs and sat down. Lapis steadily tread toward her in order to not spill the coffee. "I suppose I better say it before someone comes in." Peridot said. "I prefer you to not do anything about it, though." The reserved woman nodded. Placing the cups down, she sat and listened to her. "This morning I was late and I had run into someone. Such a thing wouldn't usually bother me. The fact of them possibly being my soulmate does." "Oh, I see. You shouldn't dwell on it. You may very well run into them again." Lapis replied quietly. Taking a sip she continued, "What will you do then?" The very question made Peridot feel light and nervous. Even if that person was her soulmate she'd never want to be with them. Based on their reaction to her running in to them they were not exactly very friendly. "I don't know but if I see her again I'll just make sure to avoid her." Lapis sighed. "And if she chases you?" "I'll make sure to not lead her to where I live." Peridot retorted. "Care to elaborate?" Lapis replied. "No." "Fine, now let's go back before anyone notices." Peridot hummed in agreement. Throwing the cups away they duo walked briskly. "Can we visit sometime? I don't exactly have friends around here." Lapis spoke. "Of course. Just make sure to call me first. Here." Peridot gave Lapis her cell number. "Alrighty then. Time to get to work." Lapis said with a subtle smile.

Later on in the evening a certain someone was about to commit a crime. Outside in the busy streets a buff woman was stalking her prey. It was a man. Who was evidently rude and a somewhat posh. The man had an average build and height. Not that how they look matters to Jasper. She just wanted to kill. Killing gave her a rush of euphoria. It made her feel powerful and quenched her rage. Despite this she felt empty afterwards but she wouldn't admit it. The man took a turn and stopped near an alley. "Perfect, this way I don't have to chase down witnesses this time." She thought. The burly woman's demeanor was unperturbed. Anyone who would look at her would surmise that she is just deep in thought. She seized the man from behind. Having him in a chokehold she swiftly dragged him into the alley. His hands were trying to pry her off. It was in vain as Jasper was much stronger. Now in panic mode the man dreaded what would happen. Jasper simply whispered in his ear, "It's funny how people act when they're about to die. Let me see how you react." He felt the grip on his neck loosen. The man's eyes widened. This broad was holding a knife! In a desperate attempt to draw attention he tried to scream but his throat was slit. Hot blood spurted out. It splattered on the ground in multiple maroon pools. His face instantly paled as his death was inevitable. Eventually he fell limp. Jasper pushed him out of her hold and he collapsed. His body convulsed a final time before ceasing permanently. Jasper's grin was feral. Her face twisted in a sadistic expression. She genuinely enjoyed this. Even if it made her a true monster.

She wiped the knife with a rag. Placing both items back in her cotton waxed jacket pockets she glanced around. The mahogany colored jacket was her favorite. As it was the only one that fit her. In men's sizes that is. The women's sizes were most often too small. The largest in woman's sizes had the waist too wide. To be fair really, Jasper was just overall big and tall. Moving on she inspected herself. Drops and vein like stains of blood were on her. It was hardly noticeable. Truth be told crime was high in this city. Its funds were not sufficient to investigate every felony. With luck she'd get away with this also. Tugging her black leather gloves into place she dragged the body. Grabbing the corpse by the collar she dragged the dead man further into the alley. Walking towards a two dead end alleys she tossed him in the left's dumpster. "I better get going." She mumbled. Now back on the crowded streets she weaved her way in the crowd. It was getting dark out.

A few lamp lights had automatically turned on. Tucking her hands in her jean pockets she casually strolled down the sidewalk. The Diamond Corporations' employees should be leaving just right about now. "I think I'll swing by to check for my soulmate." Jasper thought. As she made her way there a few lights in the building itself were turning off. "That's good. Now to just wait and see." She stood across the street silently. Many came out but not the blondie she was searching for. Ten minutes had passed and she was getting impatient. Just then the small woman from earlier came out. She was chatting with a black haired woman. Whatever they were talking about must have been funny. Her soulmate's smile dropped as she caught a glance at her. Regaining her composure she urgently grabbed the other woman's hand and began to hurry. Jasper felt a surge of jealousy but mostly confusion. Why was she running away? Did she not want to see her? "And here I thought everyone was excited to meet their soulmate." Jasper muttered aloud. She decided to follow as inconspicuously as possible. She saw them enter a diner. With the smaller one looking visibly anxious. "Well, here goes nothing." Jasper walked toward the door and entered.


	3. Chapter 3

In the diner the door chimed. Peridot's eyes darted toward who entered. It was her. The muscular woman from this morning! Had she followed them on purpose? Her anxiety and paranoia kicked in. "Lapis look." She whispered sharply. The blue eyed lady glanced toward the door. There she was. "Oh my." She said. "Is she the person you were talking about?" Peridot nodded. "You didn't tell me she was a giant woman" she said surprised. "Shush Lapis, she's walking over here." She whispered. The two tried to act natural. Both failing as Lapis was very obvious and Peridot was visibly nervous. "Ahem, hello. Do you need something?" The Lapis said. "Yes actually, I would like to peak with your friend over there." Oh, don't think she'd like that." "And why not?" "No reason you need to know, now shoo." Lapis waved her hand in an up and down motion.

This irked Jasper. She just nonchalantly waved her off. "Well excuse you but she can speak for herself." The Lapis' eyes shifted and gazed at her sharply. "Oh. I know that. It's just what makes you think you're able to get her to talk to the likes of you?" she snidely retorted. "How about you work the few brain cells you have left and use them. Now shoo. Leave us be." This woman's disregard for her was infuriating. How dare she even speak to her like that? Obviously she wasn't intimidated by her size as most people were. Perhaps she had a death wish, or she was just stupidly bold. "Here's an idea how about you shut your witchy face and get out of my way. Now beat it before I crush you" Lapis was slightly taken aback. "Oh? I'm sure she wouldn't like that. Considering I'm her close friend." She said with a smirk." Peridot just had nearly enough of this. The man who served them was looking uncomfortable. She internally sighed and decided to shut these two up before it got physical. Although she was smaller than the buff woman Lapis had agility and precision in combat. "Ahem. How about this? You can both shut the hell up. You two are drawing attention and being embarrassing." She stated. The two looked at her and then glanced at each other. "Whatever." The robust woman said. "Very well." The slimmer woman turned. It was very obvious these two would not get along in the future. "Now then. What do you want?" Peridot questioned bluntly. "You." Peridot's face had a slight blush from that response. "I mean-I want to talk to you. Just for a little while." Peridot looked to Lapis. She gave a slight a nod. "Alright then. Let's talk." "I don't want to speak to you with her around." Jasper said as her eyes shifted to Lapis. Lapis grimaced and glared back. "Fine. Lapis, could you leave just for a while?" Peridot asked gently. "Okay. I'll be over here." She walked over to the corner of the diner. She lightly sat down. With a wave of her hand she gestured to a waitress. The waitress walked over and took her order. Back to Peridot, she was rather a nervous wreck inside. "So…what is it you want?" she asked. "I'm your soulmate" Jasper said with a straight face. This hit Peridot like a bus. "O-oh. How do you know?"

"I looked at my wrist for once and it was down to minutes. Then as it hit zero you ran into me." "I see. What do we do now?" Peridot replied. "Be together." The fit woman replied. "Wh-what. How? I barely know you. Let alone you just threatened to beat Lapis up." She retorted. "We can start small. Come on. Give me chance." As much as saying that killed Jasper's pride she genuinely wanted to be with Peridot. "I accept your proposition." From afar Lapis could see that Peridot accepted the brute's date invite. "As long as she doesn't hurt her it's fine" she told herself. Her food had arrive but she asked for a container. She had to clean her apartment for inspection. Peridot turned to look at her and waved for her to come over. She complied and walked steadily over. "So, I take it you two are going on a date?" she said with a sly smile. Lapis winked at the two. Peridot's face heated up as Jasper sharply coughed and looked outside. Ah yes, the street is so interesting all of a sudden. "Anyways, I have to leave. My landlord is doing inspection soon and my place isn't exactly tidy." She spoke lightly. "Well then. Off I go. See ya later Peri!" she said. With that, the black haired woman walked out and down the street.

Now the two of them alone they stared at each other for a bit. Peridot awkwardly suggested they sit down at a booth and talk. Jasper agreed. After the waitress took their order they proceeded with small talk. "So, any hobbies?" Peridot asked. "I work out. I'll occasionally read only if it's well written." You read?" Peridot said slightly amused.

"Yes. I know I don't look like it but I enjoy reading horror and sci-fi." "As do I." the tinier woman replied. "Well, that's nice." Jasper said awkwardly.

"Anything else?" "Favorite foods? Places?" she questioned. "I like steak and potatoes." "I loved visiting Belgium. Its foods and people were quite nice."

"How pleasant. Do you travel occasionally?" Peridot said with a faint smile. "Do you prefer to free roam or do you stick around for a while?"

"I'm staying here. It's been quite some time since I last settled down." The food had arrived. Peridot ordered the club sandwich while jasper had ordered the grilled steak. Both of them ordered Dr. Pepper. Taking a rough bite Jasper spoke. "So do you like to travel?"

"I do enjoy traveling but lately I've been much too busy with work." Peridot took a sip of her drink. "By the way, where do you work?"

"I'm a personal trainer for Gem's Gym and Training. I enjoy it as much as working out." She replied with lopsided grin. Jasper ate rather quickly as she was done. Peridot was only half finished.

"It's getting late. I should head home." Peridot said. "Wait." Jasper said. Peridot stared as the woman stumbled on her words.

"I-I-uh… could walk you home…you know?" Her hand was scratching the back of her head as her expression was a bad poker face.

Peridot smiled at her awkwardness. "Yes. I'd like that actually."

The two paid for the meal and walked out. Peridot lead the way and the two had more small talk. Peridot grabbed her keys out and opened the door to the building. She held the door open for a bit. "It was nice spending time with you." She said. "Perhaps we could meet up again, but when I'm not so busy with work." "Yeah, that'd be great. Can I have your number?" Jasper asked. "Of course." She took a pen and note from her purse and wrote it down. She handed the slip of paper to Jasper. "Call me." She said with a wink. Peridot walked in as Jasper stood there flustered and overjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Peridot had set her alarm ten minutes early. This time she awake and was now ahead of schedule. Walking down the stairs she saw Pearl. "Why hello Peridot. Was that who I think it is? The person I saw you with last night?" She said with a smug grin.

"Yes. I found my soulmate. They aren't as bad as I thought they'd be." She replied. "And here I thought they'd be a total moron with nothing in common with me." The two walked out the door. Pearl already had a cigarette lit up and she went to take a puff. She blew ashen gray smoke out away from Peridot in courtesy. "That's good. You should be happy if anything. Mine is…well they're gone. I haven't seen them since they left. Five years ago. I can only assume they're either dead or have forgotten about me." She lamented. "Anyways, enough of that you should get going. You don't want to be late again do you?"

She was right. The two bid each other a farewell. Peridot briskly walked to her work. Maneuvering through the crowd effortlessly. There she spent most of the day reviewing reports. She was wondering what could happen in the future if she was to be with Jasper. "I suppose it couldn't be too bad." She thought. After all, Jasper was a bit abrasive but at least honest. Across the street was Lapis waving at her. She ran across the street dodging some cars. "Hey, you're not late today." She stated. "I'm late ONE time and everyone gives me grief. How fabulous." Peridot said sarcastically. Lapis only giggled at this statement. "Well it's just so uncommon of you to be late. You're almost always working." Lapis said. Peridot merely hummed in agreement. They walked through on of through one of the front revolving doors. Both making unimportant small talk. The two went about their work day. Lapis copied and typed away reports onto the computer. Peridot reading them and analyzing for mistakes. This dragged on until it was time for lunch.

Lapis sighed and stretched her arms. She began to pop her joints. Spinning around to face the hall she turned her chair to see Peridot was standing there. "Oh, hey. Ready for lunch? Where do you want to eat?" She said. "Yeah, let's just go to the same diner from before. It's not that far from here." Peridot replied. The two walked towards the elevator and pushed the first floor button. The walk was rather short or time passed quickly because of their chatter. Entering a diner they sat at a window booth. You could see the corporation from Lapis' angle. Both of them talked about work or interests. The duo shared a goal of vacationing somewhere in Europe. Particularly in Belgium. As they sat they talked about Jasper. With Lapis making a comment that if she tried something Lapis would find her and swoop in to give her a surprise kick to the face. Peridot could only laugh as Lapis made an exaggerated scene of the comment. It was mindless chatter from then on for about 15 minutes as they ate. Lapis had ordered a grilled fish sandwich and Peridot had the same as before, the club sandwich. While taking a sip Lapis asked Peridot a personal question.

"When will you and Jasper marry?" she asked. Peridot nearly choked on her drink. With water running down her chin she stared at Lapis with wide eyes. "I don't know! Why are you asking?!" she whispered harshly. Her face was turning pink. Peridot hadn't thought about that she just met Jasper yesterday. "Oh, just wondering." Lapis replied with a smirk. Clearly amused by Peridot's reaction to her question. "Well we won't marry that soon. I want to get to know her before either of us lives with each other. If even that." Peridot replied calmly. While wiping her face she gestured to the waitress to pay. "I'll get it." Lapis said as she pulled her checkbook out of her blue purse. As she paid Peridot had left to wait at the front door. Lapis approached and they began to walk back to work. "So, will I be the maid of honor?" Lapis asked with a sly smile. Peridot responded with cute angry face. This caused the other to laugh once more. Walking into the corporation they didn't see Jasper pass by. The large woman was getting bored and wanted a thrill but she had to wait until sundown. Lapis and Peridot had already went back away to work. They worked until the sun started to set but still Peridot wanted to be just a bit ahead.

"Can we stop now? We've done more than enough." Lapis said. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. "Fine. Just let me finish this last one." Peridot replied. "It'll be Sunday tomorrow and it's both our day off isn't it? Want to visit at my place?" she asked.

"I'd like that but what about Jasper? Shouldn't you spend some time with her?" Lapis asked. "She is you soulmate and you wanted to get to know her more. Call her and ask"

Lapis was right they could visit some other day. "Alright. I gave her my number but now I just realized I don't have hers." Lapis mentally face palmed. "Well, I'll guess we have to wait and see, huh?" she said. "Well I'm going to leave now. Will you be fine alone?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll be done soon just go ahead. Lapis left with a small bye. She went into the elevator and the doors closed leaving Peridot alone. She was nearly done but had to revise for mistakes. As she did so she grabbed her small black purse. After submitting her work she shut down her computer and went into the elevator. The lights in the lobby have dimmed. Peridot sighed relieved to have a day off to rest tomorrow. While walking out she didn't feel like cooking. She decided to walk to the diner she liked to grab something to eat.

Meanwhile, Jasper was choking out a man. This one was rather interesting. He knew she was following him and could fight back. Even with that being said Jasper was stronger and reckless. Making her unpredictable in what she'd do next. The man gave up and went limp. She made a wicked smile and took out her knife. She stabbed him repeatedly. Just then a gasp was heard. There in the entrance to the alley was her. Peridot's horrified face said it all. Jasper froze and dropped the man. "Peridot…." jasper said. Peridot took off running with jasper stumbling to get up after her. "Peridot! WAIT!" Jasper roared. This made Peridot break down while running. With tears running down her face she headed for a four way road. "Peridot stop! Look out!" Jasper screamed. This caused many people to turn and witness an accident.

Time slowed for Peridot as she turned to see a truck heading for her. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. It was in vain as she was hit and rolled over the top of the car. As soon as she was hit the car stopped short. The driver got out panicking as Jasper went over to Peridot. She was bleeding both external and internal. Her ribs and limbs were either broken or fractured badly.

Peridot couldn't really see. Her vision was blurry and all she knew was that her whole body hurt. She could see Jasper's face. It was twisted with worry. It appeared as though she was crying. She was slowly succumbing to fatigue. The last she saw was the sky and then darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peridot woke and shot straight up. She was in bed. Laying back down her eyes glanced at the clock and she realized something.

She was late.


End file.
